


Look at Frosty Go

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series, Snowmen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said Bobby Singer can’t follow John’s orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Frosty Go

“They’re _kids,_ John.”

_“Which makes them targets.”_

“It’s Christmas Eve.”

_“And you know what's out there.”_

“Better’n you do.” (Y’stubborn sonofabitch.)

_“They're_ my _sons.”_

“Yeah. All right.”

_Click._

⁂

“Now. The secret to snowman-makin’ is a nice, wide, base.”

Dean’s toe drags through the snow. “Uh. Uncle Bobby? I thought… I mean… Dad said…”

“Don’tcha worry ’bout that, y’hear me?”

“Yessir.”

_Scrape. Crunch. Thump._

“That’s right, Sam. Pack ’er nice ’n tight.”

⁂

Eyes and mouths of cat’s eye shells, with shotgun shells for noses.

“All right. Now.”

_Crack. Snick. Click._

_KABOOM!_

Snow-Bobby’s ballcapped head explodes. Snow and salt rain.

“Practice time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Mr. Lament for the concept.
> 
> Cross-posted to  **[spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)** for the 2015 Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
